


坦荡  28

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡  28

（二十八）

 

“你说跟我在一起不是为了这个。”  
“那你告诉我，我们中间除了吃拉面的关系，还有什么？”

“我们认识多少年了？我们在一起吃拉面多少年了？”  
“除了吃拉面我们还做了什么朋友之外的事吗？”  
“还是说你觉得吃拉面也是朋友之间应该的事呢？”  
“吃完拉面第二天跟我说想要去谈恋爱，不是朋友的话要是什么关系才能说出这种话呢？”

话说出来，两个人都愣住了。  
李赫宰这才看见李东海眼角的红不知道什么时候晕满了整个眼框。  
他是真的委屈了，他有太多太多来不及成型就被他强装不知情抛诸脑后的不满，堆积在一起，直到堆成了他再也无法忽视的庞然大物，逼着他现在没办法再装作无所谓去面对李赫宰。  
不会无耻到跟朋友吃拉面？  
那这么多年又算得了什么？他们之间？

李东海气极反笑，甚至他的手还停在李赫宰腰际：“不会跟朋友吃拉面也没关系。”  
“我们只是工作才会见面的同事对吧？”  
“你明明知道那些话都不是真的，”李赫宰抓住李东海持续作恶的那双手，“那些玩笑话记得那么牢，怎么就不肯记得我说过的其他话呢？”  
他认清自己的心之后几乎把整颗心都捧给了李东海，却没想到往日跟在他身后的人此刻连正眼看他都不肯。  
“那我要怎么才能分清楚你哪句是真的哪句是玩笑？”  
“不是朋友关系，不会跟朋友吃拉面。”  
“那我们这么多年又算什么？”

“我们这么多年又算什么呢？”

他知道李赫宰和他谁都没有勇气回答这个问题。  
他们若是有解决这个难题的勇气也不至于走到今天才敢硬碰硬地摊开来说。

哪怕他生出过无数次怨恨李赫宰的心思，他也不得不承认，李赫宰真的是他的“固定同行人”。  
他们是彼此最默契的同事，能一起创造辉煌，也互相陪着对方等待伤口愈合。  
他们相互扶持深一脚浅一脚走过的这些年，称不上风雨同舟，也算得上相依为命了。  
如果不是真的起了放弃的念头，他想他绝对做不到对李赫宰这么残忍的。  
他一向心软，尤其在李赫宰面前。

“你看，我们的关系，我们都清楚，但是我们到现在都不敢承认这是错的。”  
“再这样下去又能有什么结果吗？”

“为什么不能有结果？都已经走到这里就想丢下我一个人回头吗？李东海？”  
李赫宰冷着一张脸伸手去摸被李东海扔到一边的手机，伸到李东海眼前，当着他的面轻轻松松解了锁。  
“你看，我知道你的一切，李东海。”  
“我知道你的一切，别人不知道的，我统统都知道。”  
“我知道你的手机密码，知道你的邮箱密码，知道你爱吃什么，不爱吃什么，知道你怕什么，喜欢什么，甚至连你在床上喜欢什么样的姿势都只有我最清楚。”  
“一样的，李东海，这个世界上没人比你更了解我了。”  
“都已经这样了，你觉得我们还能像你说的，‘到此为止’吗？”

“害怕这段关系见不得人？”  
“难道在这个圈子里，不是每个人摘下面具都只能活得见不得人吗？”  
“你谈恋爱的对象到底是谁，重要吗？反正不到公之于众的那一天，谁也不会知道。”  
“所以别再用这种话当借口了，李东海，你在浴室跟我接吻的那一天你就很清楚，你根本不怕。”

李赫宰迎着李东海的毫无杀伤力的表演向上，根本没有打算再给李东海喘息的余地。  
他是真的不太明白李东海多年之后才突然产生的恐慌到底源自哪里。  
不是那么不在乎吗？李东海？不是一点都不在乎别人说什么还叫我不要放在心上。  
现在我就站在你面前，你在怕什么？

他还是高估了他对待李赫宰的耐心，高估了自己在李赫宰面前维持理智的决心。  
就像以前一样，他根本没有长进，他就是这样轻而易举就会被李赫宰抓在手心里动弹不得。

可越是看见李赫宰这幅势在必得的模样他越觉得心冷。  
就像李赫宰说的，他是全世界最了解李东海的人了，没人比他更清楚李东海的弱点。  
李赫宰动作斯文地磨着爪子，佯装着急，配合着爪子底下的兔子自以为是的挣扎，兔子误以为自己再用用力就能逃出生天。  
他怎么会着急呢，他一伸出爪子就能划破小兔子的喉咙。

可他死到临头才知道，能不能逃出去全凭李赫宰的心情。

“我什么都不担心。”  
“我们本来就只是这种见不得人的关系。”  
兔子憋红了眼。  
“我情愿我和你只有这种见不得人的关系。”  
“你以为还能有别的什么吗？李赫宰？”

他胡乱一把抓起李赫宰已经乱糟糟的上衣，恶狠狠地望着他。  
“我不知道你到底在想什么，怎么突然就玩起了这种故作深情的戏码。”  
“可是到底是不是深情难道我们两个有谁会猜不到吗？”  
“但是我没心情陪你玩儿了，李赫宰，我认输。”

“什么意思？”  
李赫宰几乎以为自己听错了。

“吃拉面，你想吃拉面我随时奉陪。”  
“到了哪天你又开始觉得这段关系让你接受不了，让你觉得为难的时候说一声就好。”  
“和以前一样，对吧。”  
“反正你知道我永远会在原地等你，所以你想要做什么都可以。”  
“我认输就好，但是别再说这些话了。”  
“你想做什么都可以。”

别再说那些话了，那些我曾经无比期待现在只觉得胆战心惊的话。  
你想做什么都可以，别再说了。  
不要一遍又一遍提醒我，我有多傻。

李东海的示弱来得如此之快，李赫宰没有想到他能够胜利得如此迅速，李东海居然就这样投降。  
他就着李东海揪住他衣服的动作，把人搂紧怀里，他知道李东海的妥协大约只是无奈之举，甚至有可能又是一次拖延。

“不会再让你失望了，东海，我保证不会再让你失望了。”  
“没有别的恋人，没有什么接受不了，什么感到为难。”  
“相信我，不会再让你失望了。”

李东海任由他抱着，没再给出什么回应。  
就像过去无数次那样，他抱着李赫宰，一遍一遍地重申自己立场坚定的忠贞，根本不管李赫宰有没有耐心听。  
自以为自己单薄的承诺和陪伴能让李赫宰满足，能让处在漩涡中李赫宰安心。  
殊不知那个时候对于李赫宰而言，不缺朋友，不缺值得信赖可以相伴一生的朋友。  
当然没有李东海合适的位置，只是李东海自己不知道罢了。

现在回想起来还觉得傻气得冒泡。

李赫宰低头去吻李东海，感受到默许之后加深了这个吻，把整个过程拉长得缠绵悱恻，李东海也没有推开他，甚至是主动地回应。  
他原本并没有打算在今晚真的发生点什么，他现在格外小心，生怕李东海又因为他说错了什么话“怀恨在心”。  
但这个劫后余生的吻好像过于煽情了些，吻得他脸都开始发烫。  
在加上李东海不老实的手始终不肯离开他的下半身，娴熟地在腰间胯间来回游走，刚刚压抑的情欲很快复燃。

李东海挑高一边眉毛，似乎很满意自己的杰作。  
又忍不住在心里嘲笑了自己一番。  
你看，我们果然还是这样的相处方式最自然了，明明可以不去提什么爱情，什么担忧和顾虑。  
平时已经想得够多够辛苦了，这种时候就不要再继续想了。  
也就只能借着这种时候才敢肆无忌惮地拥抱彼此，不用去计较到底是真心还是赝品。

李东海也不再在这种亲密时刻说那些自以为残忍的狠话，他微眯着眼睛，专注地享受着李赫宰带来的快感，时不时发出难耐的低吟，他失神的模样和情动的声音便是给李赫宰最好的奖赏。  
李赫宰没舍得像以往逗他，没舍得和以前那样非得逼得李东海出声求饶，整个过程温和得不似过往的他们。  
以往他们总像是再也见不到第二天的末日恋人，像两头不知羞的野兽，揉成一团铸在一起，恨不得咬碎对方的骨头，和着自己满嘴的血一起吞下。  
他们用最原始和野蛮的方式确认着那一点点微不可查的爱意。

在这种和风细雨的情事中觉得还不够满足的李东海甚至还用脚跟去蹭李赫宰的腰窝。  
他夹紧大腿肌肉，从鼻腔里挤出几声拐了几道弯的催促。

突如其来撒娇的动作让李赫宰很是满意，顺着李东海的意，加大了动作幅度，甘心给了李东海这个甜头。

抱在一起高潮之后，李赫宰想带着李东海一起去洗澡，可躺了没一会儿李东海又来索吻，李赫宰喜出望外，很快又被李东海重新拉入战局。  
李东海的主动配上那双永远含着泪的眼睛，总会让李赫宰格外心动。  
李东海有着全世界最干净的一双眼睛，他敢打包票再没有人的眼睛能像李东海一样干净了。  
可那人主动吞下他的欲望，收紧腹肌来回摆动腰肢的模样，又是十足的淫糜诱人。

李东海向后仰着头，漂亮紧绷的肌肉线条昭示着他即将再次攀上高峰。  
李赫宰喘着粗气，配合着李东海上下吞吐的动作。  
终于李东海整个人软了下来，任由李赫宰把他抱进怀里，他跪在李赫宰胯的两边的腿还在打颤，背也时不时地弓起，幅度越来越小。  
李赫宰耐心地吻掉了他眼角还在不断渗出的眼泪。

“去洗澡吧？”李赫宰吻了吻李东海此刻湿淋淋的耳垂。

“恩，不用了，我回去洗......”李东海闭着眼睛，也不知道听懂了李赫宰的话没。

“回去？”李赫宰一脸诧异，他们现在明明就在李东海家。

“恩，我先走了......”  
李东海声音越来越小。

也不知道在梦里，他是不是终于能体面地逃走了。

 

——TBC——


End file.
